The Night Queen
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Instead of joining the battle Bree Tanner runs away. When she runs away she falls through a portal and ends up in the North in Westros. Mance Rayder offers a place among the Widlings and as his daughter. But when the Night Kings eyes fall on her she ends up in another evil army as the Night Queen. But she might be able to be saved.


**(I don't know if White Walkers can really talk I haven't read the books yet. I'm hoping to do that once winter ends. Just use your imagination, and if they do talk let me know in the comments book readers.)**

**Bree watched the battle between Riley's army and the Cullens and werewolves. She never wanted any part of this from the minute Riley turned her. She definitely didn't want to die either so she took off running. But all of a sudden she fell in a hole that opened up and then landed in a snowy field. As she stood up she saw a whole army of ice looking people including a man with a ice crown on his head. She screamed and ran but they never chased after her.**

**The Night King: We'll go after her later, we'll make her my wife. She'll be The Night Queen.**

**While running Bree was wondering why she wasn't cold with what she was wearing. She realized the portal turned her human but she still had her vampire powers. Speed, strength, never getting cold, and never aging. She was so lost and had no idea where she was going but it was better then dealing with those things. Soon she saw a camp with lots of tents and people. With everything she been through she didn't trust anything or anyone. But she also knew she couldn't survive on her own. If she's alone she'll die. She knew she had to take her chances. She took a deep breath and walked into the camp trembling. As everyone stared at her she had flashbacks of every grade school year. From pre-K all the way through high school she was constantly bullied and hated. Some man wearing bones walked up to her. " great my bones are going to get added to this man's outfit" she thought.**

**Lord of Bones: Who are you? Why did you come here? Are you lost?**

**Bree was trembling and shaking so hard he decided to let Mance and Tormund deal with this. He forced her to follow him into Mances tent.**

**Lord of Bones: This girl walked into our camp. I tried to ask who she was and what she was doing here but she's shaking to much. I never seen anyone this scared.**

**Mance: Thank you Lord of Bones, you can leave Tormund and I with her.(Got up from his bed)**

**Lord of Bones left Bree jumped, fell on her ass, and crawled back as Tormund and Mance walked over to her.**

**Tormund: Easy girl easy, were not going to hurt you. You obviously been through something very traumatic.**

**Mance: Even so we can't let people we know nothing about join us. I can tell your scared were going to kill you. If you don't tell us who you are we'll have no choice to send you away. If you tell us lies about who you are we might kill you. Take a deep breath and slowly tell us who you are.**

**Mance slowly pulled her to her feet and she told them everything about how she use to be a vampire but somehow she's not anymore but still has her powers. How she's from a different world/city but somehow she fell through a hole and ended up here. About what she been through with the vampire named Riley. About what she saw in the field. And about how thanks to her super hearing she heard the one with the crown say he wanted her as his wife and to be called the Night Queen.**

**Mance: Wow you been through a lot, what you saw in the field are called White Walkers. The one with the crown is the leader, he's called the Night King. If you think were going to turn you away because of what you use to be or because of your powers your wrong. We have giants and Wargs in our group. People call us Widlings but we prefer to be called the Free Folk. You're one of us now, you'll be under mine and Tormund's protection at all times. You'll become my daughter and I will never let that Night King have you. You'll be okay now.**

**Tormund: Tormund is me by the way, Tormund Giantsbane. And your new dad is Mance Rayder King Beyond the Wall.**

**Bree forced herself to smile a little**

**Bree: I'm Bree**

**Tormund: Nice to meet you Bree Rayder Princess Beyond the Wall**

**Before she could say anything else Lord of Bones walked in with a ginger girl and a black-haired man wearing a black cloak.**

**Tormund: I smell a Crow**

**Lord of Bones: He killed his friends, thought you might want to question this one.**

**Tormund: What do we want with a baby crow?**

**Ygritte: This baby killed Qhorin Halfhand, apparently he wants to be one of us.**

**Tormund walked over to Jon **

**Tormund: That Halfhand cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size.**

**Jon: My father told me big men fall just as easily as little men if you put a sword threw their heart.**

**Tormund: Plenty of little men tried to put their swords threw my heart. And there are plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name boy?**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**There was a pause then Jon kneeled **

**Jon: Your grace**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fart.**

**Ygritte laughed too**

**Mance: Stand boy, we don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall.**

**Jon stood up as Mance walked over to him.**

**Mance: So, your Ned Stark's bastard, thank you for the gift Lord of Bones. You may leave us, and take Bree with you.**

**Bree who was very confused by the whole conversation left with the Lord of Bones and Ygritte. Mance saw the way Jon was staring at Bree the whole time.**

**Mance: That's my daughter, you like her Snow? Good luck, with her past she doesn't trust people easily.**

**Bree walked around with Ygritte**

**Ygritte: I'm Ygritte, who are you?**

**Bree: I'm Bree, Mance took me in, I'm his daughter now. **

**Ygritte: It's very nice to meet Bree, I can tell already you and I are going to be very good friends.**

**Not long after Mance came out and told everyone about how Jon Snow who was once a Crow was one of them now. And how Bree is one of them, is his daughter, about her powers, and what the Night King wanted with her but she was under his and Tormund's protection now. When he was done he explained to Bree all about the Crows and Castle Black. Including how he use to be one of them. He also told her how even though she doesn't get cold she should wear the Free Folk clothing so she blends in. And that no one but the Free Folk needs to know she use to be a vampire. When Mance walked away Ygritte spoke again.**

**Ygritte: You know I think the pretty hair Crow is in love with you**

**Bree couldn't lie to herself she thinks Jon is hot. But she was still a very frightened and shy girl. So she feared rejection and him laughing at her. Or her not being able to trust him and him hurting her. Ygritte saw her blushing.**

**Ygritte: I knew it, your in love with him too!(Smiled)**

**The next day Bree traveled with Tormund, Mance, Jon, and Ygritte. She knew what this journey meant and she knew she just couldn't kill anyone. Mance knew this, so he agreed she would not take part in the wall attack. They walked over to Orel who had white eyes and was sitting down. She would have been confused if it hadn't been for Mance explaining Wargs to her. She saw Jon was confused though.**

**Jon: What's wrong with him?**

**Mance: He's a Warg, he can enter the minds of animals. He's scouting for us.**

**Mance: Orel(Called)**

**Orel snapped out of it**

**Tormund: What did you see?**

**Orel: Dead Crows**

**Orel brought them to where he saw the Crows but there was no Crows. Only dead horses that were in half. Bree screamed making Tormund pull her into him so she couldn't see. **

**Ygritte: You said dead Crows**

**Orel: There was**

**Mance: How many were there?**

**Jon: About 300**

**Mance: And you know what they are now?**

**Jon shook his head yes**

**Mance: It's all the same, meat for their army**

**Jon: Do you think anyone got away?**

**Mance: It's not impossible, they took a gamble coming this far North. They lost, Jeor Mormont's probably dead. And whether he's Lord Commander of the Night's Watch or a blue eyed corpse he's a long way from home. Tormund, climb the wall take Orel, Ygritte, and 20 good men. Take the ex Crow too he knows Castle Black's defenses better then any of us. If he's useful good if not throw him from the top of the wall. See if Crows can fly.**

**Tormund walked up to him with Bree**

**Tormund: Were finally going to war old friend**

**Mance: Hide near Castle Black, when I give the signal hit them in the night. **

**Tormund and Mance hugged **

**Tormund: We'll meet again, both of you(Hugged Bree and kissed her forehead) **

**Mance: Aye if you do your job(Grabbed Bree's hand)**

**Orel: How will we see your signal(Mance and Bree walked away)**

**Mance: Send your eagle above the wall every night. When It's time I'm going to lite the biggest fire the North has ever seen.**

**While Jon, Ygritte, Tormund, and the 20 men went one-way Mance and Bree went their way alone. But not long after Mance and Bree left a huge snow storm hit and they ended up getting separated. Causing Bree to be totally and completely lost as the storm raged on. **

**Bree: Help! Dad! Please!(Screamed) **

**Suddenly she sensed someone behind she turned around and saw it was the Night King causing her to scream. Before she could do anything he grabbed her arm. She immediately turned ice cold and lost all memories of friends, family, and love. The storm ended and no matter how hard Mance looked he could not find Bree. Later that day Jon ended up leaving the Widlings and ended up at Castle Black. That night the Widlings attacked Castle Black. By the end of the night Ygritte lost her life and so did Grenn and Pyp. In the morning Jon walked into Mance's camp with his arms up. Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again**

**Jon: I came to talk**

**Mance nodded for him to come him then nodded at him to sit down.**

**Jon: Where's Bree?**

**Mance: I'll get to that later. Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows.**

**Tormund: Is Tormund and Ygritte still alive?**

**Jon: Tormund is alive and being held by Castle Black. Ygritte was killed by my friend Olly.**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Jon's face as the drinks poured.**

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The two of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon: Ygritte**

**They took a drink and Jon started coughing **

**Jon: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Jon Snow. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Jon: He's dead, he killed my friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Jon: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you are hungry. So, you are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Jon: Deal**

**Jon couldn't help but notice Mance looks like he's been crying a lot.**

**Jon: You been crying, Bree?**

**Mance: A snow storm hit after she and I left you. We lost each other and by the time the storm ended I could not find her.**

**Jon: When I joined you, you said the Night King desires Bree as his queen.**

**Mance: That's what I fear has happened to her, I think he caused the storm.**

**Jon: I have to get back, I will try to become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And I will look in our library. There has to be a way to save Bree.**

**Mance: I and the Free Folk will be waiting at Hardhome, I will let them know what's going on. Convince Tormund to come with you once you become Lord Commander. And please find a way to save my daughter.**

**Jon left and by his luck during the voting he was chosen as Lord Commander. Right after the meeting he went to the room they were keeping Tormund.**

**Jon: I spoke to Mance this morning, he and the rest of the Free Folk are waiting at Hardhome. I'm Lord Commander now, he wants you and I to go to Hardhome together and bring them here. I'll open the gates and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle on the South of the wall. **

**Tormund: Hard for me to go anywhere while in chains**

**Jon: What if I unchain you?**

**Tormund: Why would you do that?**

**Tormund: Because you are not my enemy and I'm not yours**

**Tormund: You sure seemed that way when you were killing my friends.**

**Jon: For 8000 years the Night's Watch swore to guard the realms of men. And for 8000 years we fallen short of that oath. The free folk belong to the realms of men.**

**Tormund: They won't kneel for you, and neither will I**

**Jon: I don't want them to kneel for me, I want them to fight for me when the time comes.**

**Tormund: The day I ask my people to fight for the crows is the day my people cut the guts from my belly and makes me eat them.**

**Jon: Then what happens to them? You're condemning them to death. Worse than death because you're too proud to make peace. Maybe you're not proud, maybe you're just a coward.**

**Tormund stood up face to face with Jon**

**Tormund: Easy to say to a man in chains**

**Jon unchained him **

**Jon: Your people need to get South of the wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The White Walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people.**

**Tormund: You know how to get to Hardhome?**

**Jon: Yes, we'll take 10 horses and take ships**

**After that Jon made his journey to Hardhome with Tormund, and Edd. They arrived at Hardhome later.**

**Tormund: Do you trust me Jon Snow?**

**Jon: Does that make me a fool? **

**Tormund: Were fools together now(Squeezed Jon's shoulder)**

**When Jon and Edd stepped off the boats they were surrounded by Widlings. Mance walked over to them.**

**Mance: Good you're both here, so you're Lord Commander now?**

**Jon: Yes, we got lucky**

**Mance: Good, let's start the meeting**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow I'm Commander of the Night's Watch. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Jon: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Jon took a bag off of his shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Jon: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Jon: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker.**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but I trust him, come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Jon: There are good lands south of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you through the tunnel and let you farm those lands.**

**Mance: I never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. I wanted a new life for my people, for you. The Night's Watch is prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**Tormund: We need the courage to make peace with people we have been killing for generations.**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Jon: I'm not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night the wall was attacked. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The Free Folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man Mance and Tormund?**

**Tormund: He's pretty, but he knows how to fight. He's young and he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us and we need him.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon **

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man in black but I trust you Mance and Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Mance: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Mance and Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with king Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass king Crow. As soon as you get on his ships he'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon)**

**He left**

**The Widling Women: I fucken hate Thenns, where's Bree?**

**Jon: Mance and I have reasons to believe she has been turned into a White Walker and is now the Night Queen. But I found while dragonglass kills White Walkers sea and beach glass turns White Walkers back to themselves. Back to human. There's plenty of sea and beach glass in Dorne and Dragonstone. I will make it a priority of mine to go to either one or both when I can. Together Mance and I will save his daughter and your princess.**

**That day Tormund, Mance, and Jon helped get people in the boats**

**Jon: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Jon: Were leaving to many behind **

**Mance: The Free Folk are stubborn, you know how long it took me to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Jon: And you know them better than I ever will**

**Mance: There running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put his hand on Jon's back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get through the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Tormund: If they get through everyone dies(Grabbed Jon's arm)**

**Jon: Night's Watch follow!**

**He, Tormund, and Mance ran over to the gate**

**Jon: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Tormund's arm)**

**The Thenn man: Your with me then**

**Tormund: Go!(Pushed him lightly)**

**Jon and the Thenn man ran off. Later Edd found Jon on the ground coughing up blood. He pulled him to his feet after Jon saw it was just him he relaxed.**

**Edd: We have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Edd: Oh fuck!**

**The two of them ran, caught up with Tormund and Mance and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. As they rolled away Mance's and Tormund's hearts tightened as they saw the Night King and the Night Queen Bree walk onto the pier. The next day Jon left the Night's Watch with his sister Sansa, Tormund, Mance, Podrick, and Brienne making Edd Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And the day after that Jon called a meeting to discuss the battle they just won in wining back Winterfell and killing Ramsey Bolton.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Jon: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day! **

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow. The King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. We also need to find out if there are other places besides Dorne and Dragonstone that has sea and beach glass and make weapons from those too. Saving Mance's daughter Bree is our top priority. Making sure we don't kill her when we beat the White Walkers is also our top priority. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lyanna: Jon Snow is right, we are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Jon: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the Free Folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want I and the free folk to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: The Free Folk yes but not you. You and Mance deserve to be with me on the day I go and search for Bree. The last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Later that day Jon had another meeting because of some letters he received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Jon: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my king. We need the King of the North in the North.**

**Jon: You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourself**

**Jon: Danerys is a queen only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Jon: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Jon: Yours, you are my sister the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return the North is yours. The third letter I received was sent for me, Mance, and Tormund. It was sent to us by the Free Folk at East-Watch-by-the-Sea. Some of the men plus some men they were holding prisoner went out to try and find Bree themselves. They found her and already used sea glass and turned her back to herself. Unfortunately while the Night King is keeping her human now he is also keeping her prisoner. The one who turned her back is also being held prisoner. Sander Clegene, as soon as we have the weapons made by dragonglass we can rescue her.**

**After Danerys finally trusted Jon and he trusted her three weeks later Jon, Jeorah Mormont, Beric, Tormund, Mance, Gendry, and 30 Free Folk went out to search for Bree and get proof of White Walkers for Cersi. Tormund stopped when he heard something. He, Mance, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Mance: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers charged at them. Tormund broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water. Without the White Walkers noticing Mance, Jorah, Gendry, and three Free Folk men snuck off to find Bree who they knew couldn't be far. **

**Jon: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but Beric and Jon quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Meanwhile Mance, Jorah, and Gendry found Bree gagged, whole body chained, wipe marks on her back, and surrounded by White Walkers.**

**The three of them and the three Free Folk men battled through the White Walkers easily. They ran over to Bree.**

**Mance: Bree!**

**He took the gag out**

**Bree: Dad!(Sobbed)**

**He undid the chains and picked her up into his arms holding her close as she sobbed hard.**

**Mance: We need to get you out of here**

**Bree: I don't feel good(Said weakly)**

**Mance: Honey you were wiped **

**Jorah: Actually I read if you're turned into a White Walker then turned back to human you will be extremely sick for five days. She'll be alright, she just needs time to heal and feel better.**

**Gendry: I'll go find the Hound with the Free Folk. If Bree's here he can't be far.**

**He left with the three Free Folk men meanwhile with Jon's battle everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. The Night King threw a spear and killed one of the dragons causing it to sink into the lake. Jon screamed as two White Walkers pushed him into the water. Before the Night King could throw another spear Gendry, Jorah, the Hound, and the three Free Folk men came up behind him. As the White Walkers next to the Night King were killed the Hound killed the Night King killing every White Walker ever. Mance and everyone else walked over to everyone else.**

**Tormund: My god she looks horrible!(Said worriedly)**

**Mance: Where's Jon?!**

**Tormund: The water!(Quickly ran over to the hole Jon fell in)**

**Thankfully he saw two hands come out of the water and grip the ice. Tormund helped a weak, freezing, and coughing Jon onto the ice.**

**Tormund: You need to stop dying on me lad(Said worriedly as he rubbed Jon's back)**

**Jon went unconscious **

**Tormund: Jon! Jon!(Shook him)**

**Tormund: Oh shit!(Gently picked Jon up into his arms)**

**Gendry: What about you? Did the White Walkers hurt you too?(Asked the Hound)**

**The Hound: No, they were mad that I made them lost their queen. But the Night King took it out on her not me. They just chained and gagged me. Which is why Mance and the ginger will take Snow and Bree and ride the dragon with the blond to Winterfell. The rest of us can walk back to East Watch.**

**When Danerys and them arrived at the Winterfell castle Jon and Bree were given a bed immediately. Danerys and Tormund took turns watching over Jon. While Mance who wrapped up Bree's back hasn't left her side since they got back. She looked so sick and her skin was on fire.**

**Bree: Dad my stomach hurts(Said weakly)**

**Mance: I know honey, I'm right here your going to be okay.**

**She threw up into the bucket then laid back down. He laid a wet washcloth on her forehead. **

**Bree: Thanks dad, I love you(Said weakly)**

**Mance: I love you too honey(Smiled)**

**She fell fast asleep he kissed her cheek. By the time Bree was feeling better Jon was all better. After the 5****th**** day Bree was completely better just like Jorah said. Bree walked into the dining hall and walked into her dad's embrace.**

**Mance: Feeling better**

**Bree: Yes, can't say I ever want to be a Night Queen again. But thanks to all that time being the Night Queen I have courage, bravery, and confidence now. And now I'm ready to fight and kill when duty calls for it. I am no longer a shy and frightened little girl.**

**Mance: Well you don't need the training. You already have super strength, super speed, and super hearing. You know Jon was confined to bed too. He nearly drowned during the battle while we were trying to find you. He's also okay now, he's in the yard. You should go see him.**

**Bree ran into the yard and ran up to Jon and hugged him**

**Jon: Hey your feeling better(Hugged her back)**

**Bree: So are you, I'm better more ways then one I'm no longer frightened or shy.**

**Jon: That's good(Smiled)**

**Bree: Yeah, and with my new confidence there's something I've been wanting to do since the day you came into my dad's camp. And I'm finally ready to do it.**

**She kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned it kissing her deeply. Mance saw them and smiled.**

**Jon: Tomorrow's your birthday Bree and we're going to throw you a party. Happy birthday.**

**Bree: Jon I don't age(Laughed)**

**Jon: We're going to celebrate anyways so suck it up!(Laughed)**

**Bree laughed**

**Jon: But there is one present you do deserve the day before your birthday.**

**Bree: And what's that?**

**Jon: A nice long message, you been through so much you need to relax.**

**Bree: From what I hear about you, you need it too.**

**Jon: Then what are we waiting for?**

**Bree laughed as he picked her up once they got into the castle and onto Jon's bed they started taking off each other's clothes.**

**Bree: Are you sure about this? What if I hurt you with my super strength? **

**Jon: You won't, I trust you, don't you trust me?(Whispered by her neck)**

**Bree: Yes(Breathed)**

**While taking off Jon's shirt she accidently tore it apart.**

**Jon: What the fuck Bree!(Laughed)**

**Bree: I warned you I was strong **

**By the time they were done with sex some of the bed was broken and the blankets and pillows were ripped.**

**Jon: How are we going to explain this to the maids?**

**Bree: Very awkwardly(Laughed) **

**Three weeks gone by, while Bree was not a vampire she still had the power to stop people from aging forever if she bite them. Jon, Mance, and Tormund didn't want to lose her and leave her alone in this world. And she didn't want to lose them. So Bree bite them making them no longer be able to age. And as a favor to Jon she did the same to Sansa and Danerys. Jon decided it was long enough. It was time to marry Bree and make her Queen of Winterfell. Jon found her visiting with Arya while sitting on the ground. **

**Jon: Bree can I see you for a moment? **

**Bree: Sure Jon(Stood up)**

**She followed him into his room where there was winter rose flowers laying on his bed.**

**Bree: Well aren't you sweet**

**Jon: I hope you get use to seeing these flowers everyday, because I want this to be your room too. Marry me today, become Queen of Winterfell.**

**Bree: Yes! Yes! Yes!(Jumped into his arms)**

**That day in the fields of Winterfell Mance happily walked Bree over to Jon. Mance stood next to Tormund smiling as Bree and Jon grabbed each other's hands.**

**Bree and Jon: I am yours and you are mine from this day until the end of my days, from this day until my last day.**

**Everyone clapped as they kissed then chanted " Queen of the North". Three days later Sam Tarly arrived at Winterfell to talk to Bree, Jon, Mance, and Tormund about something major.**

**Jon: Sam, what you doing here?(Hugged him)**

**Sam: I came to talk to you, Bree, Mance, and Tormund about something important.(Took out a book)**

**Jon brought him to the dining hall where Bree, Mance, and Tormund were eating.**

**Sam: Bree, It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Sam Tarly, you're more beautiful in person.(Shook her hand)**

**Bree: Thank you Sam**

**Jon: He has something important to share with us**

**Sam laid the book on the table and opened it.**

**Sam: I been doing some research on what exactly Bree is. Someone who use to be a vampire but gets turned into human yet still keeps their vampire powers is called a BloodKisser. Because BloodKisser's are still human female BloodKisser's can have kids. But them having kids is more dangerous and painful then regular human women. A child born from a BloodKisser are born BloodKisser's. Their super strength can kill the mom while inside the womb. Luckily if they do die after child birth if you drowned them they come back completely healed. I thought it be fair to warn you what she'll be going through if she get's pregnant. **

**Bree: I didn't know any of this, still I want a child. Thank you for bringing this information to us Sam. It doesn't just helps me it helps Jon, Tormund, Sansa, Danerys, and my dad too. I turned them into BloodKissers. Jon I was going to tell you as soon as I was done eating. I am pregnant.**

**Mance: Are you telling me my grandchild is going to be a baby forever? Seeing how BloodKisser's don't age.**

**Sam: Oh goodness no, once the child turns 16 they'll stop aging. And I should warn the pregnancy doesn't last long. You'll be having a baby sooner than you think. **

**It was as painful as Sam said it would be. Four days later not only was she already big but she had cracked ribs. Seven days later everyone knew the baby was coming sometime that day. As Mance, Tormund, and Jon walked in Sansa and Sam helped Bree stand up.**

**Sansa: She finally chosen the baby names**

**Mance: What are they?**

**Bree: If It's a boy Rickon(Smiled at Jon)**

**Sam: And the girls? Sansa hates the girls name.**

**Mance: I'm sure It's a beautiful name**

**Bree: I've been talking with Arya, she told me about the wolf that she use to have. I fell in love with the name immediately. So If It's a girl, Nymeria.**

**Tormund: It's beautiful and perfect**

**Bree: He likes it(Smirked looking at Sansa)**

**Sansa playfully rolled her eyes, Bree cried in pain as her left hip broke. She fell painfully to her knees. Before she could fall on her back Sam caught her as everyone ran over to her.**

**Sansa: The baby is coming**

**Mance: Look at me honey and push **

**Bree screamed in pain as she pushed hard. Eventually Jon pulled out a crying baby girl.**

**Jon: It's Nymeria**

**Bree died**

**Mance: Bree! Bree!(Shook her)**

**Tormund: Quick Mance let's get her to the bathroom! Sam come with us!**

**Tormund picked Bree up and the three of them ran to a bathroom. Sam filled the tub then Tormund pushed her into the water.**

**Tormund: Please come back to us, please Bree please sweetheart.(Crying) **

**Sam grabbed her right wrist **

**Sam: I'm feeling a pulse! And look she's healing! **

**Bree's eyes snapped opened and she quickly sat up.**

**Tormund: There's our beautiful girl(Picked her up and pulled her out of the tub)(Breathed relivly) **

**Bree: Where's Nymeria? I have to see her!(Tormund put a towel around her)**

**Tormund: I'll go get her and Jon**

**He walked out not long after he walked back in with Jon who was holding a now clean Nymeria.**

**Jon: Isn't she amazing(Put Nymeria in Bree's arms)**

**Bree: She's so beautiful **

**Jon: I love you**

**Bree: I love you**

**They kissed, that night with the happiness of marriage, motherhood, and being queen she thought she would sleep peacefully. But she was having a terrifying nightmare about how she married, had a child, and became queen with the Night King instead. Bree woke up screaming and alone because Jon was in the kitchen getting a drink. Bree was shaking and breathing heavily. The thought of having sex with that dead ice man and being the Night Queen again made her nauseous. Mance walked in, walked over to the bed, and sat down. **

**Mance: Bree(Gently put his hand on her left shoulder)**

**Mance: It's okay, what happened?(Pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back)**

**Bree: Nightmare, the Night King, I was the Night Queen again(Took a deep breath) **

**Mance: That will never happen again, go back to sleep. I'll be here the whole time.**

**She fell deep back to sleep in his arms. In the morning Jon and Bree walked into the throne room holding hands.**

**Sam: Heard you had a nightmare last night. I'm guessing Jon helped you get back to sleep. Did you break the bed again?**

**Bree: What?! Sam! No!(Laughed) **

**Everyone laughed, Nymeria's years went by fast. Three years after she turned 16 she and Danerys married and Nymeria moved to Dragonstone with her.**


End file.
